Nobody's Perfect
by Atsuki-chan1
Summary: Ruki's rejection pushes Jenrya into the arms of an old friend but is it more than just a friendship. Jenryo! My first Yaoi fic so no flames plz. NOT discontinued or being revised anymore!
1. Rejection

^___^ : This is my first yaoi fic so no flames plz  
  
Ruki: Why are you doing a yaoi fic? Why not Jenruki?  
  
^___^ : Cuz even though I adore Jenruki.... I wanna do Jenryo  
  
Ruki: Jenryo? Jenrya? And Ryo?  
  
^___^ : Yep!  
  
Ruki: I'll bet no one reviews  
  
Ryo: Your just jealous cuz I get Jen  
  
Ruki: Am Not!  
  
Ryo: Are Too!  
  
-___- : Shut up you two and do the disclaimer  
  
Ruki and Ryo: FINE!!! She doesn't own digimon tamers or anyone in it  
  
All the tamers are 14 except for Suzie who's 12 and Ryo who's 17 nearly 18  
Nobody's Perfect  
Chapter 1: Rejection  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Look Lee-kun I'm sorry but I think it's for the best," stammered Ruki refusing to meet his gaze. Jenrya stared at her in disbelief. She was dumping him. It had lasted 2 years and now here she was saying they should stop seeing each other. He couldn't believe it. Why was this happening?  
  
"Why Ruki?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you dumping me? Did you fall for someone else? Or did I just get boring?"  
  
"No.. I...um..yes...I did fall for someone...someone else...K-K-Kazu," she stammered.  
  
Jenrya's head shot up in disbelief and his eyes widened. Kazu. She was dumping him for Kazu.  
  
"I.I need to be alone," said Jenrya shaking his head. Ruki reached out and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"DON' TOUCH ME, MAKINO-SAN!!!"  
  
Ruki shrank back as if she'd been slapped. Jenrya never yelled. He never called her Makino-san either. She'd never seen him so upset. He took a step away from her and bolted out of the park. She watched him go thinking, gomenasai Jenrya  
  
Jenrya ran through the streets at full speed dodging this way and that. It started to rain but he didn't care. By the time he stopped running he was drenched, exhausted and hadn't a clue where he was. He looked around a spotted a bench where he sat down to think. His legs were aching from running, his breathing was quick and shallow and he was soaked to the skin. Jenrya closed his eyes trying to block out Ruki and Kazu's faces. Why didn't I see it before, he thought, All the secret smiles, all the I'm busy that night's from Ruki, all the mock arguments between them both, I should have seen it coming.  
  
Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Jenrya, still in a foul mood clenched his fist and whirled round to hit the person. A hand gripped his wrist and stopped him in mid punch. Jenrya glared at the hand which was clasped gently but firmly around his wrist.  
  
"Now Jen-kun is that any way to treat an old friend, I'd have expected that from the likes of Ruki not from you," said the owner of the hand. Startled Jenrya glanced up.  
  
Ryo.  
  
He couldn't believe it. It was Ryo. Ryo Akiyama. Ryo, four years older looking but still with the same trademark smile. Jenrya suddenly glanced at his hand still in mid punch and looked down ashamed of what he'd been about to do. He had been angry and had nearly taken his anger out on Ryo. Ryo, the boy he'd admired so much when they were fighting the D-Reaper. He'd admired the older boy's confidence and cunning as well as his ability to shake off the bad things said to him by other people, especially Ruki. Ruki. No don't think about her.  
  
"Jen-kun?"  
  
Jenrya didn't look up or reply. Ryo sighed and shook his head. With his free hand he gripped Jenrya's chin lightly and titled the younger boy's face up to meet his gaze.  
  
"You know if I've offended you in any way I'm sorry," said Ryo his eyes shining with concern, "I know you probably hate me for not keeping in touch with you guys but come on can't you give me even a little smile?"  
  
Jenrya looked at him in surprise. Ryo thought he hated him. Ryo thought he was to blame for something. Jenrya laughed. This is why the older boy was such a good friend. He could always put a smile on his face. Now it was Ryo's turn to look surprised. Why is Jen laughing?  
  
"Hmmm guess I'm better at this then I thought huh Jen?" said Ryo cocking his head to one side, "Now come on my apartment isn't far, let's get out of this rain before one of us catches cold,"  
  
Jenrya nodded slightly finally noticing how cold he was. Ryo released Jenrya's wrist and took his hand away from under the other boy's chin. They walked the few minutes it took to get to Ryo's apartment in silence. Jenrya was wondering why Ryo hadn't kept in touch with them all these years and Ryo was wondering why the younger boy was out here in the freezing rain, on his own. Ryo took his key out of his pocket and opened the door pulling Jenrya in after him.  
  
"Why don't you go take a shower and get out of those wet clothes," advised Ryo, "I'm sure I've got some old clothes around that would just about fit you,"  
  
Jenrya just nodded.  
  
"I'll leave them in my room and you can change in there," continued Ryo turning to go, "I'll go make us some hot chocolate and then you can tell me why you were out here,"  
  
Ryo turned and went into his room and started rummaging around in a drawer, while Jenrya went into the bathroom and had a shower. As he the warm water washed the cold out of his body he began to think about what he was going to tell Ryo. How could I tell him, I'd been dumped by Ruki for Kazu? Kazu of all people! He shook his head and decided it wasn't worth worrying about and he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.  
  
Meanwhile Ryo having finished finding some clothes for Jenrya was in the kitchen making the hot chocolate. While he was waiting for the kettle to boil he tried not to think of the other boy in the apartment. Not that he hadn't been glad to see Jenrya again quite the opposite but...  
  
He sank down into a chair. Damn life! When he'd first set eyes on the half Chinese half Japanese boy, he was hooked. It was like an addiction, he couldn't get the younger boy out of his head. He'd loved Jenrya's sense of calm and his deep thinking and heck just everything about the boy. Back when he was ten, four years ago I thought Jenrya was cute. He was way cuter than all of those fan boys and fan girls combined. Now though.  
  
Ryo smiled to himself. Jenrya isn't just cute anymore, he's beautiful, he's perfection itself. The way the rainwater slid down his strong thin arms and dripped off his beautiful face with those captivating eyes. The way he always looks good no matter what he's just been through. Hmmm.Dad's not home, it would be so easy to overpower hi -  
  
Ryo's head jerked up violently and he cursed himself for even thinking about that.  
  
"God, I sound like a real pervert, the guy's nearly 4 years younger than me," muttered Ryo sighing, "I can't believe I was thinking of taking advantage of Jen. He's not gay anyway and even if he was he'd never go out with someone like me."  
  
Ryo sat there silently for a few minutes and then seeing the kettle was boiled got up to make the hot chocolate. Well I can at least show my love for him by being the best friend I can.  
  
Jenrya dried himself off and stepped into Ryo's room spotting the clothes on the bed. He smiled thankfully as he pulled on the red jumper and blue jeans. Ryo's still the same old caring guy he used to be, good thing I ran into him. Jenrya looked at the jumper. Hey this was the jumper he wore when our digimon went, wonder why he still has it? Without thinking, Jenrya breathed in its warm scent. Hmm... smells like a mountain breeze, the musty desert air and a valley in springtime all in one. I wonder if Ryo still smells like th-  
  
What was he doing? He was actually wondering if Ryo still had this scent. Jenrya shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. That break up with Ruki must have done something to my head. He shrugged and walked out of Ryo's room into the living room where Ryo sat on the couch. Two steaming mugs of hot chocolate were on the low table in front of him. Ryo looked up when Jenrya walked in. His face brightened.  
  
"Glad to see they fit Jen-kun," said Ryo with a smile and gestured to the space beside him, "Come on and sit down,"  
  
Jenrya came and sat down next to Ryo. They both sat in silence for a while sipping the hot chocolate occasionally when Ryo finally broke the silence.  
  
"So," he said turning slightly to face Jenrya, "Wanna tell me why you were out here?"  
Well what do you think? It's my first yaoi fic so don't be too hard on me. I'll try and make the next chapter better. Plz R&R, I write a lot faster if ppl are bugging me to. 


	2. Comfort

Atsuki: Gomen for taking so long, I had writer's block but arigatou for the reviews minna-san, I love ya all  
  
Ryo: Me and Atsuki are very happy with you all, good reviewers (pats them on the head)  
  
Atsuki: Well let's get on with the fic.  
  
Ryo: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Atsuki: What?  
  
Ryo: The disclaimer  
  
Atsuki: Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon Tamers and I take no credit for it either, so don't bother trying to sue me as the most valuable thing I have is my pocket calculator.  
  
Chapter 2: Comfort  
  
"Well I umm you see I've been going out with Ruki-san for 2 years now and umm well..." Jenrya trailed off miserably and Ryo saw an embarrassed flush tint the younger boy's cheeks. Ryo hated the fact that Ruki was dating Jenrya but he hated the fact that his angel looked so miserable even more. So he tried to help him out.  
  
"Was it your anniversary?" asked Ryo. Jenrya shook his head.  
  
"Hmmm, did you guys have an argument?"  
  
"Umm sorta..."  
  
Then it suddenly dawned on him.  
  
"She dumped you didn't she?" asked Ryo gently, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "Oh Jen-kun gomen nasai,"  
  
"She dumped me for Hirokazu," said Jenrya in a strangled voice, "and the day before she was telling me she loved me......"  
  
Ryo's shock soon turned to anger when he heard those last words. Shimatta Ruki, how could she do this to Jen?  
  
"Hmph well that just proves something doesn't it?"  
  
"Huh? Nani?"  
  
"That she's got really bad taste," replied Ryo cocking his head to the side, "but then again Ruki always was a bit on the demented side,"  
  
Jenrya looked at him and burst out laughing. Ryo smiled joining in.  
  
"Oh God," gasped Jenrya when he'd managed to stop laughing, "I wish she'd been here to hear you say that,"  
  
"Hmm but it's just as well she wasn't if my memory of her serves me right she'd have knocked me unconscious," said Ryo with a smile, "So anyway, how are the others? How's Shuichon?"  
  
"Hmmm..." murmured Jenrya and without thinking rested his head on Ryo's shoulder, "Well Shuichon has grown up a lot since you left, now instead of playing 'miss pwetty pants' it's going out to discos and dating guys,"  
  
Ryo was in sheer bliss. Jenrya wasn't dating anyone, he'd managed to cheer the younger boy up and he'd Jen's head on his shoulder. Ryo he knew he hadn't a chance with Jenrya but that couldn't stop him from feeling very possessive of the boy. He resisted the urge to run his hand through Jenrya's soft, dark blue locks but it was a hard temptation to ignore.  
  
"Really? Young Shuichon is actually growing up? God that seems so hard to believe. How about Takato? He still a goggle boy?"  
  
"No actually," replied Jenrya grinning, "Juri-chan made him get rid of them when they started dating which was about..3 years ago,"  
  
"Hmmm," mused Ryo, "So Takato and Juri are finally going out, took them long enough. How's Ai and Mako?"  
  
"Well Ai, Mako and Shuichon have gotten to be real close friends. Ai's become obsessed with ballet and Mako has gone soccer mad," murmured Jenrya finding it hard to stay awake.  
  
"Well that's good and what about Kenta?" asked Ryo. He got no reply. Ryo tried again.  
  
"Umm Jen-kun did you hear me?" asked Ryo and looked down to see the younger boy fast asleep. Ryo's face softened and a loving smile graced his lips. Jenrya was so beautiful when he was asleep. The tense worried lines on Jenrya's face had disappeared and his mouth had curved into a soft smile.  
  
Ryo slid slowly off the couch and gently lowered Jenrya's head on to it. He knew the boy would be embarrassed to no end if he awoke and realised he had been sleeping on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo stood up, took one last look at the sleeping angel on his couch and went to do some studying thinking, 'damn exams'  
  
Meanwhile back at Jenrya's apartment  
  
"Shuichon, do you know were your brother is?"  
  
Shuichon looked up at her dad and thought for a minute.  
  
"Well," she replied, "Last time I saw him, he was going out to meet Ruki- chan but that was a while ago,"  
  
"Hmm.. Ruki-san. I'll go ask her if she knows where he is," murmured her father walking over and picking up the telephone. He dialled the Makino's number and waited. H heard Ruki pick up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Makino Ruki speaking," said Ruki.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ruki-san,"  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa Lee-sama,"  
  
"Ruki-san, do you know where Jenrya is? He hasn't come home and it's nearly dinnertime. Shuichon said he went to see you a while before, do you know where he's gone?"  
  
"N-no, we met up in the park around two o'clock and then he left I don't know where he went after that,"  
  
"Hmmm, well if you see him send him home or let me know okay?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Arigatou Ruki-san, Ja ne,"  
  
"Ja,"  
  
Ruki put down the phone and walked over to the window, her body suddenly feeling heavy. She looked out onto the deserted streets, only one thought in her head. Where are you Jenrya?  
  
Back at Ryo's apartment  
  
"Mmmm," murmured Jenrya sleepily as he sat up and looked around him, "Huh? Where am I? ...oh yeah Ryo's apartment. God I hope he doesn't think I fell asleep because of him,"  
  
Jenrya got up stretched a little and hearing a noise walked into the kitchen. Ryo was standing there wearing an apron and making dinner. Jenrya just stared at him. He'd never seen Ryo in an apron before. Wow, he mused, most people look dorky in aprons but Ryo looks good....really good....really really REALLY good. I wonder what he tastes like? SHIT! Did that thought just go through my head? DAMMIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!! Okay, breathe Jenrya breathe. Yep my break up with Ruki I mean Makino-san defiantly sent me over the edge.  
  
"Umm Jen-kun? Are you alright?" asked Ryo quietly. Jenrya looked up at him, a little dazed.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure. I just um I um.," replied Jenrya and glanced at the clock, "It's 6:15, I'm late for dinner and dad's probably gonna murder me,"  
  
"Well, why don't you just call your dad and tell him you're having dinner at my house," suggested Ryo, "My dad wouldn't mind and he could drive you home after,"  
  
Jenrya looked at him and smiled softly his eyes shining with gratitude.  
  
"Arigatou Ryo-kun," he said and went out to the hall to phone his parents and tell them. Ryo smiled thinking, 'Good, now Jen won't yet into trouble and I' he smirked, 'can keep my beautiful angel with me a little while longer'  
  
Atsuki: Ryo's getting possessive of Jenrya  
  
Ryo: Jenrya is mine!!!!! (Hugs Jenrya plushie)  
  
Atsuki: Umm... oooooooook Ryo.........well...ummm...R&R minna-san! ^___^ 


	3. Understanding

Atsuki: Hi, I'm back again!  
  
Ryo: Me too!  
  
Atsuki: Thank you for the reviews minna-san and special thanks to Hitomi no Ryu about the Shimatta thing, I didn't know that.  
  
Ryo: You don't know anything  
  
Atsuki: (glares) Can it Ryo or I'll turn this story into Jenruki!  
  
Ryo: (turns pale) You wouldn't..  
  
Atsuki: You wanna try me  
  
Ryo: (Shakes head violently)  
  
Atsuki: (heh, heh I'm evil) Then keep your trap shut about my IQ  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 3: Understanding  
  
"Okay dad...not its okay..yeah..alright Ja,"  
  
Ryo turned to Jenrya who was looking at him curiously. Ryo smiled.  
  
"That was dad, he has to work late so he won't be joining us," said Ryo, "Well guess it's just us, so you can call your parents and I'll drive you home after dinner,"  
  
"Doesn't your dad have his car though," asked Jenrya as Ryo passed him the phone.  
  
"Yeah but we can take my car," replied Ryo. Jenrya who'd just been about to dial his home number stopped.  
  
"You have your own car?!" asked Jenrya wide eyed. Ryo laughed at this.  
  
"Yep. Got it when I turned seventeen." replied Ryo proudly, "Now call your parents and then we can eat,"  
  
"Okay," said Jenrya and Ryo walked into the kitchen. Jenrya picked up, the phone, dialled his home number and waited. He didn't wait long though.  
  
"Moshi, moshi Lee Shuichon speaking,"  
  
"Hey Shuichon,"  
  
He heard a gasp on the other end. "Onnichan! Where are you? Why didn't you come home? I was worried! And Otousan is gonna kill you!"  
  
Jenrya stiffed at the name of his father but replied in his normal calm voice, "I'm fine and I'm at Ryo's house. He invited me to stay for dinner and I accepted. Also I don't give a damn what tousan thinks!"  
  
Shuichon was quiet for a minute but then suddenly spoke up, "I know you're still angry with him for his part in the digimon having to go away but you can't dwell on it your whole life Jenrya. Everyone's forgiven him except you. Look I know how much Terriermon meant to you but-"  
  
"I'll see you later Shuichon," interrupted Jenrya icily and slammed down the receiver. He knew Shuichon was right but he still couldn't bring himself to forgive his father for what he'd done. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Ryo's deep sapphire eyes.  
  
"Something wrong Jen-kun? I heard you slam done the phone. Do you have to go?" asked Ryo hoping with all his heart that the younger boy could stay. Jenrya just stared at him intensely as if trying to see into his soul. Jenrya was actually wondering if Ryo had forgiven his father or like himself still hated him for his part in the digimon going. Ryo was getting worried. If Jen didn't stop staring at him he felt sure he'd over power the younger boy.  
  
"Ryo? If your father had been one of the one's responsible for Monodramon disappearing would you forgive him?" asked Jenrya suddenly. A faint look of surprised flashed across Ryo's face. He sure hadn't been expecting that question especially after all this time. He thought for a minute.  
  
"Well," replied Ryo slowly, "I suppose at the start I'd feel I could never forgive him but after a while I probably would, after all he's my dad and it wasn't really his fault, it was just something that had to be done,"  
  
Jenrya's shoulders slumped and he whispered in a faint voice, "Then why can't I.."  
  
Ryo was being torn apart inside. He hated seeing Jenrya like this. He looked so vulnerable, so sad, so helpless. Ryo stepped closer to Jenrya hoping he was doing the right thing and pulled him into a light hug. Jenrya's eyes widened in shock when he felt Ryo's arms encircled his waist and shoulders but he soon relaxed and rested his forehead on the older boy's chest.  
  
"Jenrya," said Ryo softly, "It's hard to let go but you've got to try,"  
  
"I can't, I don't know why. I just feel so lost. No one seems to understand," whispered Jenrya in a strangled voice.  
  
"You may not believe this but.. I understand," said Ryo softly.  
  
"How? Your perfect Ryo," murmured Jenrya, "How could you understand,"  
  
Those words stung Ryo but he replied anyway, "I'm not as perfect as you think and regardless of what you think Jen-kun, I do understand, I know what it's like to be trapped in your own grief and to be alone no matter how many people are around you,"  
  
Jenrya glanced up startled by Ryo's tone of voice. He saw the clouded, distant look in Ryo's eyes and knew by his voice and that look in his eyes that he had brought back bad, past memories. Jenrya pulled back from the older boy and looked at him.  
  
"I believe you Ryo, said Jenrya softly, "and I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories,"  
  
"It's ok Jen-kun, just don't ask how I know what your feeling," replied Ryo releasing his hold on the younger boy's waist and shoulders.  
  
Jenrya gave him a look before smiling and nodding, "Ok I won't and I promise not to mention this to the other tamers if you promise not to tell them what a baby I've been acting like today,"  
  
"Ok but you haven't been acting like a baby; you're the strongest person I've ever met, just remember that,"  
  
Jenrya's eyes widened slighted. "Really?" he asked. Ryo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Absolutely,"  
  
"Thanks Ryo-kun. I'm glad your back. You're the best friend I've ever had." said Jenrya, his eyes shining with gratitude.  
  
"I want you to remember something Jenrya. No matter what happens I promise I'll always be here for you, so if you need to talk or anything I hope you'll come to me. You and I are friends and I just hope you trust me enough to be able to share your thoughts and feelings with me" said Ryo, hoping he didn't sound like a real idiot.  
  
"Thanks Ryo and of course I trust you. You're the first person that I would go to if I had a problem."  
  
Ryo felt like he was going to burst, he was so happy. Despite being gone for four years he was still top in Jenrya's Trust List.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah Jen-kun,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"Thanks for being there"  
  
Atsuki: So what do you think minna-san? I'm sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Ryo: Atsuki? When I'm gonna get to kiss Jenrya?  
  
Atsuki: Em. not for a while.  
  
Ryo: (pouts) Evil author! Minna-san plz review! The more reviews, the faster the chapters are written and don't worry (smiles) I'll make sure you don't have to wait for the next chapter as long as you did for this one.  
  
Atsuki: Yes, come on. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. Slight criticism too but no flames.  
  
Ryo: (waves voodoo doll and hammer) Got ur pressie Kimmi! Arigatou! ^_____^ (starts whacking it)  
  
Atsuki: Umm... he might be at that a while so I'd better phone a hospital to go pick up Ruki-chan. (yells to Ryo) Ruki's not that bad!  
  
Ryo: Yes she is! She hurt my Jenrya!  
  
Atsuki: Oooooooookay. this might take a while so next time minna-san. 


	4. Making Plans

Atsuki: Hey! It's me again!  
  
Ryo: And me! And we're back with another chapter!  
  
Atsuki: Yep! Thanks for the reviews! (sniffs) my fanfic is loved.  
  
Ryo: Hard to believe you could produce a fanfic people actually like.  
  
Atsuki: (glares) May I remind you Ryo that I'm the author and could therefore have you killed off.  
  
Ryo: (quickly) I'll be good.  
  
Atsuki: (smiles) Ok we need someone to do the disclaimer.  
  
Ryo: No problem. I got it covered. (Dives into a sack and pulls out eternal fox)  
  
Eternal Fox: Umm...what am I doing here?  
  
Atsuki: You're the lucky reviewer who gets do chapter 4's disclaimer  
  
Eternal Fox: Oh! Umm okay. (Reads off the cards Ryo handed her) Atsuki doesn't own Digimon Tamers, never has and probably never will.  
  
Chapter 4: Making Plans  
  
"Ryo-kun?"  
  
Ryo stopped eating and looked up. His eyes met Jenrya's and all of a sudden his breathing became quick and shallow. 'Damn why'd Jenrya have to be so cute,' he thought as he tried to return his breathing to normal. Jenrya luckily, didn't notice.  
  
"Ryo I want to apologize for today," said Jenrya, averting his gaze and trying to stop himself from thinking how sexy the older boy looked. 'Damn it! What is wrong with me?! I must really be suffering from this break up with Ruki; it's starting to affect my mind. Come on Jenrya; take it easy, you're not gay! So quit thinking about Ryo and how cute and sexy and- aw CRAP! I'm doing it again!'  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ryo puzzled, "You've done nothing wrong Jen-kun,"  
  
"I just feel like such a weakling, breaking down and crying my eyes out like some little baby," replied Jenrya staring down at his plate, "You must think I'm a real wimp, huh?"  
  
"Never," murmured Ryo softly, "Don't ever say that Jenrya. You're not a wimp you never have been and never will."  
  
Jenrya smiled, cheering up slightly. Ryo always thought the best of him no matter what. It was reassuring to know Ryo cared about him enough to ignore his faults unlike other people. He glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's getting kinda late Ryo so I need to get home. I wish I could stay longer but I'm in enough trouble as it is," sighed Jenrya with a faint smile. Ryo stood up and nodded saying "Sure,"  
  
Jenrya shivered slightly from the cold evening wind as he followed Ryo to where his car was. They reached it and Ryo took out his keys and opening the door asked, "Do you wanna ride up front with me or lie down in the back and take a rest?"  
  
Ryo mentally cursed himself as images of a panting Jenrya underneath him in the backseat came rushing to his brain. 'Oh man! I've got to stop thinking like that, especially when Jenrya's right next to me,' Jenrya smiled, "I'll ride up front with you and keep you company okay?"  
  
Ryo nodded as they both got in. As Jenrya directed Ryo he couldn't help but feel a sense of calm wash over him. He couldn't understand. He'd not seen Ryo in four years and yet it felt so normal to be spending time with him, so easy to talk to him. It wasn't like with Takato or the others where half the time, he hid what he was feeling. 'It's so weird,' thought Jenrya, 'I feel as if Ryo can see past my happy mask and yet it doesn't seem to bother me like it would if anyone else but Shuichon did,'  
  
"Jen-kun?" asked Ryo. Jenrya suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry Ryo," answered Jenrya apologetically, "I was just thinking about stuff,"  
  
"That's ok, I just wanted to check you were still breathing," joked Ryo flashing the younger boy his trademark smile, "I don't think either of your parents would be very pleased if I brought them home a dead corpse,"  
  
Jenrya rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well don't worry, this is my apartment block and I'm still alive,"  
  
Ryo saw Jenrya was right and felt an ache of disappointment. Jenrya got out, only to see Ryo getting out of the car as well. The younger boy put on a confused face before walking round to Ryo and asking, "What are you doing? My apartment's just there. I'm not gonna get mugged or anything,"  
  
"Well no point in taking any chances, especially with someone as pretty as you," grinned Ryo, "Besides it wouldn't be polite if I didn't take you all the way home,"  
  
Jenrya stared at him and Ryo mentally cursed himself for saying those things. 'Damn I'm in trouble. I hope Jenrya doesn't hate for saying that,' thought Ryo as he awkwardly met the shorter boy's gaze. To his surprise a little smile appeared on Jenrya's face which turned into a grin and then, to Ryo's relief and surprise, he threw back his head and started laughing.  
  
"Ryo, you say the weirdest things," said Jenrya grinning, "I don't know how I managed to put up with you in the digiworld,"  
  
"Because you love me," replied Ryo in cute kid's voice. Jenrya rolled his eyes and whacked him on the shoulder. Ryo smirked. They walked up the steps together and reached Jenrya's apartment. Jenrya reached to open the door then stopped and turned to Ryo.  
  
"Hey Ryo, thanks for today, talking with you really helped," said Jenrya smiling softly.  
  
"That's ok but by the look on your face I'd say you have a lot more things you'd like to talk about huh?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Stupid mind reader," grumbled Jenrya pretending to be annoyed but then smiling continued, "But yeah I would like to talk some more. I don't want to burden you with my problems though,"  
  
"You won't be," replied Ryo quickly, "How bout this: We meet up for lunch tomorrow and talk there, then you show me around the city so I can see what's changed and then we go see the other tamers,"  
  
"Well okay, sure," said Jenrya after a moment of hesitation, "where are gonna meet?"  
  
"I'll pick you up in front of your apartment block and you can direct me to the best place to have lunch," replied Ryo and with a smirk continued, "But if you feel intimidated by me you can always bring Shuichon along,"  
  
Jenrya whacked his shoulder again and glared playfully at the older boy. Ryo's breath caught in his throat. That look made the younger boy seem even sexier. Ryo reminded himself to keep breathing and tried to shut out the words and images that suddenly were floating back into his head.  
  
"Well I'd better get inside, thanks again and see you tomorrow Ryo," said Jenrya giving the older boy a soft smile.  
  
"Sure Jen-kun," replied Ryo as Jenrya walked into his apartment. Ryo began walking away when he suddenly turned hid head to the apartment door and murmured softly,  
  
"Oyasumi boku no tenshi.." (Good night my angel)  
  
Atsuki: So what do you think? R&R plzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!  
  
Ryo: And guess what she actually got a page of chapter 5 done.  
  
Atsuki: Yeah I would've posted this chapter sooner but I umm.. forgot.  
  
Ryo: Remember the more reviews the faster you get to know what happens when Jenrya and I spend the day together and don't worry I'll protect him from Ruki and Kazu when we meet up with the other tamers. 


	5. A Day with Ryo

Atsuki: You're all gonna love this chapter 

Ryo: I know I did

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon Tamers

Chapter 5: A Day with Ryo

"This is just great!"

Shuichon looked up from the book she was reading and walked into Jenrya's room to see what was bothering him so much.

"What's wrong onnichan?" she asked. She looked around the room to see clothes scattered everywhere and Jenrya sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up as she entered the room.

"I'm meeting Ryo for lunch and I don't know what to wear," mumbled Jenrya sheepishly. He cringed at how like a girl he sounded. Shuichon didn't ask questions though.

"What's wrong with some regular outfit," asked Shuichon as she walked over to his wardrobe and began rustling through it.

"I don't wanna embarrass Ryo and-" began Jenrya.

"And you wanna impress him," finished Shuichon grinning. Jenrya glared at her and she laughed saying, "Don't worry. You and Ryo were always a great combination. It's too bad he was always with Ruki. You two had so much in common,"

"Thanks Shuichon," said Jenrya smiling at her. Shuichon grinned. She knew how much her brother valued Ryo's friendship and respect and she also suspected that Ryo liked her brother as more than just a friend.

"Ah ha!" yelled Shuichon in triumph throwing him some clothes, "try these,"

"But Shuichon-" protested Jenrya.

"No buts onnichan. Change and tell me when your done, so I can see how you look," said Shuichon walking out of his room and shutting the door behind her. Jenrya sighed and pulled on the clothes. He knew he might as well listen to Shuichon; after all she did have better fashion sense than most people. He looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Shuichon your good," murmured Jenrya as he looked at his reflection. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a white T-shirt and over that a black silk shirt which he decided to leave unbuttoned. The whole look screamed casual but cool. He went into the living room to show Shuichon who smiled approvingly.

"See this outfit is much better than the other one you were in," said Shuichon.

"Yeah well that was the kind of thing Makino-san liked and she and Ryo-kun are alike in a lot of ways," replied Jenrya.

"Yeah except Ryo's always liked you the way you are plus you were the only he ever really respected," countered Shuichon.

"No," replied Jenrya softly his eyes downcast, "He was always interested in Ruki. I mean think about it: they always battled together, they were always flirting and he was always concerned about her,"

"And you don't want Ryo to meet up with Ruki again because you're scared she'll take away the one friend who really understands you, right?" asked Shuichon. Jenrya stared at her before growling, "Quit doing that stupid mind reading thing,"

Shuichon just laughed before reminding him that Ryo was probably waiting for him. 'I hope I don't embarrass him,' he thought, 'I wonder if Ryo is hanging around with me due to pity or friendship?' Jenrya's shoulders slumped as he made his way to where he was meeting Ryo, 'Most likely pity,'

Ryo meanwhile stood leaning on the side of his car eyes scanning his surroundings for a glimpse of the younger boy's face. He spotted the boy heading towards him. Sapphire blue eyes met with silvery grey ones and Ryo licked his lips as he looked the boy up and down.

"Hey Ryo-kun," greeted Jenrya as he walked up to boy. He didn't notice the hungry look in Ryo's eyes, "Should we get going?"

"Wha-," said Ryo a little dazed, "Oh yeah, sure,"

Jenrya smiled as his slipped into the passenger seat. Ryo got into the car praying that he wouldn't jump Jenrya any time today. 'If I did though, could anyone blame me?' thought Ryo, 'He's naturally gorgeous and he's in a casual sexy outfit. Not that I don't like the outfit but now it's gonna make my stupid hormones to go wild. This is gonna be a LONG day,'

"We're here!" yelled Jenrya after they'd been driving for a while. He blushed at how much of a little kid he sounded and risked a glance at Ryo to see what he thought. Ryo met his glance and smiled softly. Jenrya's breath caught in his throat. Damn! Did Ryo have to smile like that?

"You're going to love this place Ryo; it has some of the best food around especially when it comes to desserts," said Jenrya as they both stepped out of the car and began heading over to the small restaurant.

"Hmm.. Well I can think of one dessert that's not on their menu," said Ryo licking his lips and smirking seductively at the younger boy. Jenrya's eyes widened and he turned away from Ryo's gaze, a hot blush tinting his cheeks. 'God was he flirting with me! No he couldn't be! Why the heck is Ryo acting like this? Screw that, why am I responding like this?' thought Jenrya as he sat down at a table. Ryo still smirking slid into the seat opposite him. He knew he didn't have a chance with Jenrya but there was not reason he couldn't practice his technique on him until he got over the younger boy. 'I wish he loved me back though, I don't want to get over him,' thought Ryo sadly then brightened as he looked at the menu and began planning how he could 'surprise' the younger boy. Jenrya kept stealing quick glances at Ryo, warily noting that the smirk on Ryo's face had widened. He shivered lightly and forced himself to calm down but he couldn't stop the excited pounding of his heart. 'What is wrong with me! I've never felt like this, not even with Makino, so why am I suddenly excited by everything Ryo does or says. This doesn't make any sense. Kami, I'm so confused,' thought Jenrya.

"Jenrya? Have you decided what you're gonna have?" asked Ryo. Jenrya came out of his thoughts and replied, "Yeah, I'll just have..," muttered Jenrya skimming through the menu for a 'safe' food, "spaghetti,"

Ryo just smirked and Jenrya immediately regretted choosing spaghetti. Ryo looked around for the nearest waiter but one appeared almost immediately. Ryo sighed, knowing she'd probably been watching them from the time they entered the restaurant. He frowned; irritated by her as he knew she would probably try to hang round him as much as possible. 'I don't care if she tries flirting with me, she won't get anywhere anyway but she better not go near MY Jenrya,' he thought and flashing her a small smile said, "Two plates of spaghetti please,"

The dumb blond haired bimbo of a waitress giggled like an idiot and leaning across the table towards Ryo she said in what was supposed to be a seductive purr, "Sure gorgeous, just wait right here,"

With that she winked at him and flicked her hair back hitting Jenrya in the face and sauntered off to get their food. Ryo could have killed her there and then but he didn't think the younger boy would be impressed, no matter how much of a bitch that waitress was. Jenrya meanwhile was feeling like a real wimp. 'I'm trash compared to Ryo; it must be embarrassing for him to be here with him,' he thought, 'I don't deserve to have a friend like Ryo,'

"Hey Jenrya, you okay?" asked Ryo reaching over and gently placing his hand on Jenrya's, "The last thing I want is for you not to enjoy today because I've attracted an irritating bimbo of a waitress. Gomen Jen-kun,"

Ryo hung his head and Jenrya after getting over the tingly feeling in his hand smiled at him and replied, "No it's not your fault Ryo, people just find you irresistible I guess,"

"Everyone except the person I fell in love with," murmured Ryo quietly. Jenrya heard his murmur and looked up slightly surprised.

"Who is it?" asked Jenrya but just then the waitress came back with their meals and Ryo was saved from having to answer him. 'This is starting to get annoying,' thought Ryo. After 10 minutes of completely ignoring her, their stupid waitress still did get the picture. It was hard enough to talk with her hanging over them but worse still, her presence seem to have a bad effect on Jenrya. He seemed withdrawn with her there. Ryo groaned inwardly. He'd tried little playful seducing acts but it always ended the same. Jenrya would see him blush and become mesmerized but then that stupid waitress would think he was being seductive for her. She'd giggle and then try flirting with him again and then Jenrya would just look down at his plate. After the 4th time Ryo snapped.

"Excuse me umm." asked Ryo.

"Cathy," she supplied, giggling.

"Right. Well Cathy is there any chance of you leaving us alone cuz it's a little hard to have a proper conversation and enjoy our meals when an annoying bitch of a waitress is hanging over us," finished Ryo, in a steely voice.

She looked shocked and then thought he was just joking replied, "Aww come on baby you know you want me,"

"Right that's it!" said Ryo angrily, "Where's the manager!"

Cathy, finally getting the picture hurried away looking annoyed. Ryo glared after her, and then turned back to Jenrya who was looking slightly shocked. 'Wow! It's not normal for Ryo to get angry but it's funny... I kinda..like it,' thought Jenrya. After they began eating again Jenrya suddenly said, "I don't mind, you know?"

"Ryo looked at him startled and replied, "Don't mind what?"

"If you go out with Ruki,"

"Huh? Why do you think I'd wanna go out with Ruki?"

"Well you were in love with her or at least crushing on her, in the digital world, remember?"

Ryo leant back in his chair a thoughtful look on his face before replying, "No. I wasn't."

"Huh?"

"It started with me feeling sorry for the fact that she didn't like opening up to people. I also liked her 'tough girl don't care' attitude because it was a change from loads of other girls who'd spent their time flirting and swooning over me. I thought I loved her but it was only a couple of months later when my dad and I moved away to America cuz of his job change that I realised I didn't really miss Ruki as much as someone else, someone who I'd met a little while after Ruki,"

"Oh, so.." trailed Jenrya looking at Ryo and then asked, "So is Ruki the tamer you missed the most?"

"No way. That's you," replied Ryo softly smiling at him. Jenrya blushed a little at this.

"You're the best friend I've ever had and you'll always hold a special place in my heart," said Ryo and then so Jenrya couldn't hear murmured, "More than you'll ever know,"

"Thanks Ryo, that means a lot to me," said Jenrya smiling up at the older boy, "Can we have dessert now?"

Ryo laughed and signalled to a waitress (not Cathy) who took their plates away and soon came back with strawberry ice-cream sundaes. Jenrya's eyes lit up. He loved ice-cream sundaes, especially strawberry ones. As they sat eating Jenrya glanced up at Ryo and froze at what he saw. Ryo had coated two of his fingers in ice cream and was trailing his tongue along them eyes closed. Ryo finished and opened his eyes smirking. He'd gotten the reaction he was hoping for. 'A spellbound Jenrya is so sexy,' thought Ryo with a devious smile. He leant towards the younger boy and whispered softly, "Anything wrong Jenrya?"

"Umm. no. I'm...fine," stuttered Jenrya deciding there and then he wasn't going to look at Ryo until they had finished. Fat chance of that happening. Ryo gave a little moan loud enough for only Jenrya to hear and the bluenette immediately looked up. He soon wished he hadn't. Ryo had a spoon of ice cream in his hand and was running his tongue over it slowly in full view of Jenrya. The younger boy just stared and found himself longing to be that ice-cream.

"Sure you're okay Jenrya?" asked Ryo a smirk playing on his lips. He was loving this.

"Um.n-no b-but we'd better hurry up if we won't get seeing everything before it's time to meet the others," said Jenrya quickly. Ryo smirked. He supposed it was time to stop teasing the boy..for now.

"Okay I'm done anyway, how about you?" asked Ryo smiling over at the younger boy.

"Yeah I'm done," answered Jenrya quickly, wincing at how breathless he sounded. They both got up and Ryo after much protesting from Jenrya paid the bill.

"You know you really didn't have to pay for me Ryo," said Jenrya as they were walking out. The older boy just flashed him his trademark smile.

"I wanted to," said Ryo softly, "besides you're giving up your free time to spend the day with me, it's the least I can do,"

"Hey it's not like spending time with you is a chore Ryo-kun," smiled Jenrya blushing a little. Ryo just smiled and they began walking, Jenrya pointing out things that had changed, things that had stayed the same and talking about the other tamers and adults in more depth. Normally a long talk like this would bore the heck out of him but Ryo found himself actually paying attention. The topic itself was boring but the way Jenrya told it made it seem interesting. Jenrya glanced over at Ryo's attentive gaze. He loved talking to Ryo, it was so easy to just be yourself around him and the older boy always paid attention. Jenrya told him all about how Hypnos had been rebuilt and was now monitoring virus programs and other data that had been left by D-Reaper and was also monitoring the net for any contact from the digiworld. Ryo also learned about how the monster makers were trying to design another ark like Grani and discover how imagination and belief created digimon in the first place.

"Hypnos and the Monster Makers" mused Ryo, "I bet they make one hell of a team huh?"

"Yeah but I don't care how far they get," said Jenrya as they walked through Shinjuku park, "I'll never forgive them for what they've done!"

Ryo glanced at the younger boy anxiously. He knew Jenrya was still suffering and that he had felt more pain over losing the digimon that anyone. 'After all it was Jen's own dad that uploaded the program that caused our digimon to have to return to the digital world and it was uploaded into Terriermon. So in a way Jen probably feels like it's his fault,' thought Ryo.

"Look why don't we sit down a minute and you can tell me about what's wrong. It'll feel good to get it off your chest," advised Ryo sitting down on a bench and motioning for Jenrya to sit next to him. Jenrya hesitated a minute before lowering himself onto the bench beside Ryo.

"I just can't get over how Terriermon and I were used," murmured Jenrya tears welling up in his eyes, "and by my own dad too,"

"Yeah but at least Terriermon and the others weren't destroyed. I don't think he really had a choice Jenrya, after all if he hadn't downloaded Juggernaut into Terriermon, everyone would have gone bye-bye, you, me, Shuichon, everyone," said Ryo soothingly.

"I guess," murmured Jenrya. He sighed and looked down at his feet. Suddenly he felt gentle fingers rubbing his shoulders soothingly. He gave a little sigh of pleasure and mumbled, "Ryo-kun, what are you doing?"

Ryo smirked and answered, "Getting you to relax silly. Massages are a good way to relieve tension, now turn a little so I can get at you easier,"

Jenrya didn't protest. He turned slightly so he had his back to Ryo and closed his eyes loving sensation of Ryo's hands. His mind started to drift and he leaned back on Ryo slightly. The older boy grinned and bending his head down began to breathe softly on the back of the Jenrya's neck. Jenrya shivered as Ryo's warm breath caressed the back of his neck. He unconsciously leaned into the older boy's touch, now and then letting out little sighs of pleasure.

"Shouldn't we go meet the others now," asked Jenrya after a while. He was feeling pretty relaxed now.

"Okay but first you have to get off me Jen-kun,"

Jenrya blushed, realising he was still leaning back on Ryo. He got up embarrassedly and Ryo grinned, heaving himself up as well.

"Hey Jen-kun? There's something I've noticed about you and I want you to promise me something," said Ryo. Jenrya looked at him a little surprised by the serious tone of his voice. He nodded to show he was listening.

"You've changed Jenrya. You seem withdrawn. You keep thinking your weak and no longer believe in your own abilities," stated Ryo. He saw Jenrya go red and look down but continued anyway, "I don't mean to criticise but you just don't seem the same and I want," he broke off and turned to face Jenrya an intense look on his face, "No, I NEED to know why?"

Jenrya met Ryo's gaze and was stunned by the different emotions reflected clearly in his eyes. Concern, worry, a longing to protect him, fierce loyalty and something else he couldn't quite recognize. Jenrya felt a little tug at his heart; the older boy really did care about him.

"I guess so I can fit in better. Nobody really liked or understood me when I was the serious thinker, they just thought I was weird," murmured Jenrya sadly, "So I guess I just became a different person to suit other people,"

Ryo stared. How could anyone not like Jen's deep thinking nature? True he wasn't really the kick butt type but he had a strong sense of justice and was quite the fighter when he had a reason to be. Ryo couldn't bear the sad clouded look in Jenrya's eyes. He moved closer to him and cupped the younger boy's cheek gently. Ryo met Jenrya's confused stare with a loving smile.

"You can change you clothes Jenrya but you can't change who you are. You shouldn't try and change yourself to suit other people," said Ryo gently, "Anyway they may not like your serious nature but I do. You're so calm and together regardless of any situation. You don't know how refreshing it is to have a friend who doesn't care or doesn't seem to even notice you're the famous legendary tamer. You have always been a great friend and an amazing tamer and to show you I mean both of these things I want you to have this,"

Ryo pressed a card into Jenrya's hand. Jenrya looked down at it. Goliath! The first modify card they'd seen Ryo use. One of the five legendary modify cards. Ryo was giving it to him. Jenrya looked up and him a blush spreading across his face. Ryo just smiled that loving, gentle smile only ever seen by Jenrya. Jenrya went to protest but decided against it. Ryo would never take the card back anyway. Jenrya blushed even more when he realised Ryo's hand was still on his cheek caressing it slightly. Jenrya closed his eyes absentmindedly leaning into the warmth. Ryo looked down at the younger and slowly leaned forward.

"Jenrya, where are you! Everyone's waiting! Jenrya!"

Ryo jerked back pulling his hand from Jenrya's cheek as the younger boy's eyes snapped open. They both turned to see Ai running towards them. Ryo grumbled under his breath. He'd been so close. Jenrya meanwhile was trying to calm his beating heart. He'd felt so weird but not uncomfortable weirdness.

"Did you forget where to meet us? Oh hi Ryo," said Ai absentmindedly then stopped and stared, "Ryo! It's you! Wow I can't believe, it's been like forever!"

Ryo smiled and replied, "Yeah sorry about that,"

"Well come on, let's go join the others! I can't wait to see their faces when they see you!" yelled Ai excitedly and ran off to the others were waiting. Jenrya and Ryo shared a smile at her enthusiasm before running to catch up.

"Ryo!"

Ryo smiled at them all. They' changed a lot since he'd last seen them. Juri's hair had lengthened and was tied back in two ponytails. Takato had discarded his goggles. Ai and Mako were more or less the same. Shuichon's hair had grown to just past shoulder length. Ruki's hair was longer and plaited. Kazu's style of clothes had changed to gothic punk. Kenta was more or less the same except less geeky looking. Ryo looked at each one in turn taking in their changes before glancing to the blue haired tenshi beside him. The only change in Jenrya he'd become even more beautiful.

"It's so great to see you Ryo," said Juri smiling warmly, "and do we have a lot to tell you,"

"Yeah, like I'm the luckiest guy on earth," said Takato putting his arm around Juri, "I got the best girlfriend of all time,"

"Second best only to mine," said Hirokazu smugly tightening the arm he had around Ruki who smiled but had a slightly clouded look in her eyes. Jenrya winced at Hirokazu's comment but no one except Ryo noticed.

"Gomen guys but I've know the tenshi that beats both of them," said Ryo confidentially. Takato and Kenta looked at him interested and Hirokazu asked, "What's she like then?"

Ryo smiled at their assumption replying, "Blue silky hair, shining silver eyes and a captivating smile that takes your breath away,"

"And personality wise?" asked Takato. Ryo smiled.

"Sweet, caring and very deep," he said proudly.

"Sounds nice, maybe you can introduce her to us," suggested Kenta and Ryo just smirked. Then the rest began telling him about everything that had been happening in the last four years. Jenrya hardly spoke a word. He suddenly felt really jealous of the attention they were all getting from Ryo. It shocked him when he realised he wanted Ryo all to himself. His gaze, his soothing voice, his radiant smile. He didn't want to share the older boy and it made him feel odd.

"Well I guess we'd all better start heading home," said Mako looking at his watch, "It's almost 6:30,"

Ryo sidled up to Jenrya and whispered, "Wanna go get a meal and then see a movie? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind and I do owe you for re- acquainting me with the team,"

"Sure," answered Jenrya feeling himself blush (for the hundredth time today) at how close Ryo was, "But you don't owe me anything,"

Ryo just smiled, winked and turned to the others who were caught up saying their good byes and reminding each other of things.

"We'll see ya later guys," he said. They turned to look at him and Hirokazu raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Jen-kun,"

"Where are you going?" asked Mako.

"Get something to eat and go see a movie," answered Ryo. Shuichon turned to Jenrya.

"Want me to tell mum and dad you're with Ryo?" asked Shuichon, a little glint in her eyes that went unnoticed by everyone. Jenrya nodded as he and Ryo walked off back to Ryo's car. They both got in and Ryo started up the engine.

"So," he said smiling at the younger boy, "fancy going to KFC?"

Jenrya nodded. So they stopped off at KFC before heading to the cinema.

"So, your choice, which film should we see?"

"God Ryo, you're making me feel like such a girl," said Jenrya blushing, "You've paid for everything so far, so why don't you choose?"

Ryo smirked. Jenrya was so cute when he was blushing.

"Ok let's watch...the ring," said Ryo with a grin. Jenrya paled a little. He'd heard from Takato the Ring really was very scary and Juri told him later that both Takato and Hirokazu had been scared out of their wits. She had also admitted that she and Ruki had been freaked out too. Jenrya hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself or Ryo when they saw it. Soon Ryo had got the tickets and popcorn and they were sitting, watching the movie. As it started to get creepier Jenrya felt himself ready to scream. Takato was right, The Ring was a nightmare. He clenched his eyes shut praying he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Suddenly he felt something warm on his hand and looked down. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at Ryo's hand which had gripped his gently. He looked up to meet the older boy's gaze.

"You don't mind do you? The film is kinda scary. Mind if I hang on to you a bit. You know that way I'm not scared and you're not scared," said Ryo.

"Sure," muttered Jenrya blushing lightly and turning back to the film. It did help though. He didn't feel as scared holding on to Ryo. He unconsciously gripped the other boy's hand tighter. Ryo smiled to himself. He hadn't been scared but he knew Jenrya had been plus it was an excuse to hold the younger boy's hand.

"That was really cool," said Jenrya as they walked out of the cinema. Ryo didn't answer just stared at Jenrya. Jenrya shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Ryo, are you okay?" asked the younger boy softly. Ryo suddenly came back to reality.

"Sorry Jen-kun, I was just admiring the outfit, I know I forgot to mention it earlier but it looks great on you," explained Ryo flashing him a winning smile. Jenrya's cheeks heated up again.

"Thanks," he replied still red, "Well I'd better be going after all you've got a long drive home,"

Jenrya began to walk away but Ryo slipped in front of him blocking his way. Jenrya's breathing quickened as he found himself only an inch away from the older boy. He looked up at Ryo questioningly.

"I'll take you home," offered Ryo.

"I don't need an escort, I'm not a weak little kid," growled Jenrya, annoyed the way the older boy was babying him. Ryo's eyes widened at this. He reached out and pulled the boy close to him, keeping a hold of the younger one's arms and resting his forehead against Jenrya's. Now it was Jenrya's turned to look surprised.

"I don't think you're weak but I don't worry about you. I have to," murmured Ryo softly, "and don't try and say I don't, you've been hurt a lot lately and you're in pain every time you're around the other tamers. I just want to help you to heal but I can't unless you let me, will you?"

Jenrya's mind went blank being so close to the older boy but when Ryo asked that question something stirred inside him. He actually couldn't believe it. Ryo, the great popular legendary tamer wanted to help him bear his burdens. There was a problem though; he'd make himself vulnerable to Ryo. 'Am I really willing to risk being broken again?' thought Jenrya and glanced into Ryo's eyes. He saw compassion clearly reflected in those azure depths and suddenly he knew the answer.

"Yes,"

Atsuki: Well what did you think? Phew, that's the longest chapter ever. TEN PAGES!

Ryo: R&R and to everybody who's reviewed so far here (Throws cookies to them) and in the next chapter Atsuki says she'll start answering your reviews as well as giving you chocolate cake!


	6. Christmas Eve and a Kiss

Atsuki: We're back!  
  
Ryo: Finally -_-  
  
Atsuki: I'm so sorry, I haven't updated sooner but with school and writer's block, it was just impossible but since Christmas is coming up, I PROMISE I will have the special Christmas chapter up before Christmas Day.  
  
Ryo: *Throws the reviewers chocolate cake* Thank you for all the reviews, Atsuki started crying when she saw how many she'd gotten  
  
Dedicated to: Everyone who has reviewed so far but especially KimMi1 who has wanted this for so long.  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon Tamers; if I did there'd be Jenryo galore! I take no credit for the song 'What makes you Beautiful' cuz it belongs to the Backstreet Boys  
  
Chapter 6: Christmas Eve and a Kiss  
  
"Well are you guys in?!"  
  
Juri was practically jumping up and down in excitement as she looked expectantly from Jenrya to Ryo. They sweatdropped, Juri was just a little too perky sometimes.  
  
"Come on guys, it'll be fun!" urged Alice, "All the tamers will be there plus a whole bunch of our classmates,"  
  
"Loads of who are big fans of yours Ryo," added Kenta winking at Ryo who smiled faintly.  
  
"I'll think about it. Look I gotta go, see you guys later," muttered Ryo turning swiftly and walking off. The rest just stared puzzled at his retreating back.  
  
"I gotta go too, later guys," said Jenrya quickly and rushed off after Ryo.  
  
"Hey Ryo, wait up!" yelled Jenrya. Ryo smiled to himself. His angel was so sweet yet so predictable. 'Not that it's a bad quality,' thought Ryo grinning as he slowed his pace, allowing the younger boy time to catch up.  
  
"So are you going?" asked Jenrya, as he settled into a walk beside the older boy.  
  
"I dunno, if I did I'd had to leave early anyway, it's quite a drive home after all," replied Ryo wistfully, "and going back to an empty apartment after a great party seems depressing,"  
  
"Won't your dad be there?" asked Jenrya curiously.  
  
"No, he has to go on a business trip so I'm stuck on my own," replied Ryo sadly. Jenrya shot him a sympathetic look. No one should be alone on Christmas. They continued walking until they were outside Jenrya's apartment, where they younger boy paused before asking, "Do you wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure," replied Ryo. They walked into the apartment to find Jenrya's mom, obviously in stress overdrive.  
  
"Okaa-san, what's wrong?" asked Jenrya, deeply concerned. She looked up.  
  
"Oh it's you Jenrya. Well your father and I were invited to go to a party tomorrow and it'll be probably 3am before we get back and I can't find a babysitter for you and Shuichon," she explained. Jenrya went red at this.  
  
"I'm no baby, I can take care of myself," growled Jenrya defensively.  
  
"Yes but until you reach sixteen I can't leave you alone in the house," retorted his mother. Jenrya glared for a minute until an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Ryo can do it," he said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryo can look after me and Shuichon," said Jenrya and turned to the older boy with a pleading look, "Right Ryo?"  
  
Ryo took one look at the pleading glance Jenrya had sent him and melted. The younger boy was just too kawaii. Turning to face Jenrya's mother, he said, "I'd love to take care of them; I'm on my own at Christmas anyway,"  
  
She looked at him a moment before shocking Ryo by nearly squeezing the life out of him in a tight hug and replied, "Thank you so much Ryo! You don't know how much this means to us, this party is really important. Thank you!"  
  
Beaming, she went off to inform her husband. Jenrya laughed seeing Ryo gasping for breath. He couldn't help feeling a surge of happiness and grabbed the older boy in a hug, surprising both of them.  
  
"You're amazing, thank you and now you can come to the party with me and Shuichon," said Jenrya smiling and then added a little worriedly, "You are coming right?"  
  
Ryo smiled down at the younger boy and replied, "Of course,"  
  
'Anything to be with you,' he added silently.  
  
At the Party  
  
"Jeez Alice did you have to put up this much mistletoe? It's everywhere!" complained Ryo while Alice tried to hide her laughter.  
  
"It's not my fault. Juri did that, so there'd be more kisses. Oh by the way, you have to kiss whoever you meet under the mistletoe, even if they're the same sex,"  
  
Ryo and Kenta stared at her.  
  
"You gotta be joking," said Kenta flatly but Alice just grinned, "Oh my God! She's not joking,"  
  
Ryo smiled to himself. This might just work in his favour. He quickly scanned the room and saw Jenrya heading towards him. He smiled pushing his way through the crowd and avoiding the places with love struck girls and mistletoe.  
  
"This party's gotten really wild huh?" said Jenrya smiling a little. Ryo didn't reply he was too busy studying Jenrya's lips. He frowned and raised his blue, cerulean eyes to meet silvery grey ones. The shorter boy shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze. "Jen-kun, what happened to your lips?" asked Ryo seriously.  
  
"Oh, ummm..Kazu," mumbled Jenrya  
  
This immediately caught Ryo's attention.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Ryo  
  
"Nothing really. I just bumped into him under the mistletoe and we had to kiss," replied Jenrya. Ryo felt like tearing Kazu apart. 'How dare he do this to my angel!' thought to himself. He raised a hand and the younger boy's eyes widened as Ryo began to trace his lips gently, being extra careful where Kazu's kiss had bruised and made them swollen.  
  
"Bastard," murmured Ryo softly thinking of different ways he could kill Kazu.  
  
"Ryo?" came Jenrya's worried voice and Ryo took his hand away smiling and winked reassuringly.  
  
"Okay minna-san, its karaoke time and let's have one of the boys do a song for once," yelled Juri as all the boys groaned and the girls looked around grinning.  
  
"Come on, don't be wimps! Someone has to sing a song!" shouted Ruki as the guys looked at each other. Ryo glanced at Jenrya an idea popping into his head. Telling the younger boy he'd be right back, he pushed his way towards the stage were Juri and Ruki were waiting for someone to come up.  
  
"I'll do one," said Ryo leaping up on to the stage. There was a buzz of excitement went through the room. The legendary Ryo Akiyama was going to sing. Ryo said something to Shuichon who went over to the stereo system as he turned to the crowd.  
  
"This song is dedicated to someone very close to me. I've always thought this song suited them perfectly. Other people may not have realised your magical qualities but you've touched my heart, so this is for you my tenshi,"  
  
All the girls in the room went starry eyed as Ryo nodded to Shuichon who started the music and Ryo began to sing:  
  
You don't run with crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That set you apart  
  
Baby that's why you captured my heart  
  
I know sometimes you feel  
  
Like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know  
  
What you have within  
  
When I look at you  
  
I see something rare  
  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
  
What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful  
  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
  
What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful to me  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep  
  
You see material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
  
What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful  
  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
  
What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful to me  
  
You don't know  
  
how you touch my life  
  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me  
  
(So beautiful)  
  
What makes you, what makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful  
  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
  
What makes you different  
  
Makes you beautiful to me  
  
Jenrya watched mesmerized as Ryo finished his song, flashed a smile and began to make his way back through the crowd.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk, I need to get away from these crazed fan girls," whispered Ryo, reaching for Jenrya's arm. The younger boy blushed allowing himself to be tugged outside into the garden which was virtually deserted, except for a few love struck couples walking hand in hand. Jenrya sighed wistfully as he watched them gaze into each others eyes. 'I wish I could find love,' thought Jenrya sadly, 'but all I seem to get is heartbreak and rejection,'  
  
Ryo glanced across and saw his angel's crestfallen expression. Quickly he tugged Jenrya behind a big oak tree where no one could see them. Jenrya was backed up against the tree, looking at Ryo in confusion.  
  
"Spill it Jenrya, what's up?" asked Ryo placing a hand on either side of the shorter boy's head so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Nothing," mumbled Jenrya squirming uncomfortably under Ryo's piercing gaze.  
  
"I don't believe you for a minute," said Ryo flatly, "So you gonna tell me or not?"  
  
Jenrya shook his head stubbornly. Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes, when he caught sight of something and smiled. Smirking, he took his hands away from the tree and moved forward a little. Jenrya eyed him nervously.  
  
"Ryo, what are yo-"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish as Ryo wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and crushing his lips against the younger boy's in a bruising kiss. Jenrya moaned, closing his eyes and tangling his hands in the brunette's hair, marvelling at how soft it was. Ryo's smirk widened as he nibbled roughly on Jenrya's bottom lip causing the younger boy to gasp, allowing him entrance. Ryo eagerly explored every part of Jenrya's mouth running his tongue over Jenrya's teeth and leading the younger boy's own tongue into a fiery dance. After a while, Ryo pulled away from Jenrya panting.  
  
"What..the.hell." panted Jenrya when they separated. He couldn't believe Ryo had just done, not that he didn't enjoy it. The older boy had tasted like cinnamon and peppermint. The bluenette licked his lips, savouring the taste.  
  
"Tradition," whispered Ryo smirking and nodding his head up at the mistletoe above them, before stroking the shorter boy's cheek for a minute and heading back inside. Jenrya watched him go, putting a hand to his cheek. A faint blush stained his cheeks and as he watched Ryo's retreating back, a funny feeling inside him and only one thought was in his head,  
  
'Is this...love?'  
  
Atsuki: There! Hope you liked it and sorry it was kinda short. Now onto answering your reviews:  
  
The Keeper of Darkness - It'll be a little while before they get together, only like 2 chapters though. As for the legendary modify cards, I actually don't know anything about them, only that Ryo owns them and Goliath is one.  
  
boyzinblues88 - Thanks! ^^  
  
takarimaster00 - Lol! Your reviews are funny, poor Terriermon. School has stopped me updating as quickly as I would have liked. Don't worry, Ruki doesn't stay with Kazu, I plan to give her a happy ending.  
  
angelpuss15 - Cool! I'm on another favourites list! I'm loved! Ryo and Jenrya are my fav characters too and aren't they cute together.  
  
MidnightLoner - Thank you! I actually had to look up what saccharine meant. I feel so proud that a smart person who knows bigger words has praised my fic!  
  
me/Sara - You..are scary but you love me and my fic, yaay!!!! *huggles*  
  
KimMi1 - Well, you got your wish, they kissed. Ryo loves his present btw, the only problem is..he won't put it done; I think I might have to schedule a funeral soon. Your review was as hilarious as ever *glomps Kimmi*  
  
Little Rabbit f/LRPLI - Thanks a million and are you on sugar high by any chance? ^__^  
  
Silver Dragon Sovereign 1 - Thanks a bunch! Back when I started this fic, I used to like Jenruki too but now I can't stand to see Ryo or Jenrya paired up with anyone else except each other. Weird isn't it? Changed by my own fic. 


	7. Twas the Night before Christmas

Atsuki: Hey we're back with another chapter, thanks so much for the reviews, I was so happy to see you hadn't given up on me.  
  
Ryo: I think you're gonna like this chapter and just to warn you Kazu acts like a real prick in future chapters.  
  
Atsuki: (glaring) Shhh! don't spoil it for them. (Turns to readers) Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own Digimon Tamers  
  
Chapter 7: Twas the Night before Christmas  
  
"That was great huh?" yelled Shuichon as they stopped at Ryo's car, "So did you guys catch anyone special under the mistletoe?"  
  
The boys both blushed remembering the 'incident' in the garden, a little while before. Ryo sent a wary glance at Jenrya wondering what the younger boy was thinking. 'Oh my God! Why the heck did I do that?!' thought Ryo, 'Great! Now he probably thinks I'm a pervert or something,' Jenrya meanwhile kept telling himself that the kiss was just because they were under the mistletoe, nothing more. Shuichon frowned at the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Come on you two! It's nearly Christmas, what's up with the seriousness," she grumbled hoping into the back. Ryo watched, hurt, as Jenrya got in the back beside her. He'd really screwed up this time. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, the brunette slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.  
  
"Well I'm off the bed, I'll leave you two alone," said Shuichon as soon as they got into the apartment. The two boys glanced at each other warily as she shut her door. After a while, Ryo couldn't stand the silence, he had to say something.  
  
"I'm sorry," blurted out Ryo before he could stop himself.  
  
"Sorry for what?" asked Jenrya confused.  
  
"For kissing you," replied Ryo blushing and then added in a rush, "I know I shouldn't have done it and made you feel all awkward but it was tradition and I didn't think you'd really mind. I'm so, so sorry Jenrya and I hope we can still be friends. I'd hate to lose my best friend over a stupid mistake I made,"  
  
"Of courses we're still friends and I didn't really mind the kiss," assured Jenrya then paused and asked, "Did you just call me your best friend?"  
  
Ryo nodded, feeling his heart flutter as the younger boy's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. Ryo couldn't help but smile back. He gently grabbed the bluenette's arm and tugged him over to the couch. Pushing the confused boy down onto the seat, Ryo walked into the kitchen and came back with two spoons and a tub of chocolate ice-cream. Jenrya's eyes widened as Ryo came and sat down beside him, handing him a spoon.  
  
"I heard chocolate ice-cream can be a great healer," explained Ryo grinning, "So why don't we have some and when you're ready you can tell me your problems,"  
  
Jenrya stared. Ryo still wanted to know what was wrong with him; most people would've dropped it by now. He blushed slightly at the older boy's concern and huddled closer to him. As they began digging into the ice-cream he felt Ryo's arm go round his shoulders.  
  
"It wasn't really anything. All the kissing couples just reminded me of my own love life and how I seem to get my heart broken all the time. Dumb, I know but I can't help it," said Jenrya looking down at his lap.  
  
"You wanna tell me about it?" questioned Ryo gently.  
  
"Well.." murmured Jenrya hesitating slightly, "Promise you won't laugh okay?"  
  
"Never Jen-kun," promised Ryo flashing him a breath taking smile.  
  
"Okay, my latest girlfriend as you know was Ruki who stuck with me for two years before ditching me for Kazu," began Jenrya feeling Ryo's arm around him tighten at these words, "I had two girlfriends before her. My first was called Maria. I wasn't very smart back then and fell for her looks. After a month she dumped and totally humiliated me in front of the whole school. It turned out she only dated me because of a bet she'd made with her friend. The second was called Kirsty. She was smart, nice and quiet but then I found out she only became my girlfriend for my martial art skills. She wanted me to make everyone who'd ever made fun of her pay to prove I loved her. I didn't of course...I couldn't."  
  
Ryo looked at Jenrya sadly and asked, "Did you love her? Did you love any of them?"  
  
"Not really, I mean I did care about them but I don't think I ever really loved any of them, Ruki came close but I was more hurt because she'd been my friend," replied Jenrya after a while, "My mom used to say you'd know when you fell in love you'd know because that person would make your whole world feel complete and make you feel that you'd been touched by something magical,"  
  
"She's right," murmured Ryo absentmindedly.  
  
"You've been in love? Really and truly in love?" asked Jenrya curiously, "With who?"  
  
"It's a secret," replied Ryo grinning slightly.  
  
"Okay, well do I know them and if I do how well?" asked Jenrya determined to figure who had stolen the older tamer's heart.  
  
"Well." Ryo paused choosing his words carefully, "Yes you do know them, better than anyone else except maybe for me,"  
  
"Hmmm," Jenrya frowned concentrating hard and then with a look of dread on his face said, "Please tell me it's not Shuichon!"  
  
At this the brunette burst out laughing and gathered up the spoons and ice- cream returning them to their proper places, namely the freezer and sink. Jenrya pouted making Ryo think for the millionth time how adorable the younger boy was.  
  
"No, it's no Shuichon," assured Ryo still grinning.  
  
"You're not gonna tell me are you?" asked the younger boy, annoyed.  
  
"No, as much as I hate to see a pretty thing like you so sad, the name of my love will have to remain a secret..for now," said Ryo smiling mischievously.  
  
"So you're gonna tell me some other time?" said Jenrya looking a little brighter.  
  
"Sure pet but only if you're good," replied Ryo teasingly. The bluenette pouted again and crossed his arms.  
  
"What's with all the nicknames?" asked Jenrya pretending to be annoyed but really enjoying the way they made him feel.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't like them?" asked Ryo smirking. Jenrya almost melted at the predatory look Ryo was giving him. The older boy decided now was a good time to make his move.  
  
"I.um." stuttered Jenrya pinned by the older boy's gaze. Ryo turned slightly to face the younger boy and gently pushed him so he was lying back on the sofa. The brunette's hand drifted over to Jenrya's cheek and he smiled down lovingly at the younger tamer. The younger boy felt his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"Jenrya I-"  
  
Just then the telephone rang and Ryo silently cursing got up to answer it. Jenrya sat up trying to calm his beating heart and put on Lord of the Rings to distract himself from wondering what Ryo had been about to do. After a few minutes Ryo put down the phone and came back to see Jenrya watching the video intently. He smiled and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl on popcorn, sat down and passed it over to Jenrya. Halfway through the film Jenrya felt his eyes start to close.  
  
"Tired Jen-kun?" whispered Ryo making the younger boy shiver.  
  
"A little," he admitted.  
  
"Why don't you lie down?" suggested Ryo.  
  
"Bedroom's too far and you're on the couch," replied Jenrya with a yawn.  
  
"So?" asked Ryo and pulled them younger tamer down so his head was in the brunette's lap, "There problem solved,"  
  
"You have a strange way of solving problems," murmured Jenrya sleepily enjoying this closeness with the older boy.  
  
"Let's get you to bed," said Ryo when the movie finished. He switched off the TV and Ryo picked up Jenrya, cradling the younger boy in his arms. Jenrya mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to Ryo.  
  
"So cute," whispered Ryo as he carried the boy to his room and laid him gently on the bed before pulling the covers over the younger tamer.  
  
"Goodnight night my angel," whispered Ryo faintly as he got into the sleeping bag and gradually fell asleep.  
  
"No not Terriermon...please..TERRIERMON NO!!!!"  
  
"Jenrya wake up," said Ryo shaking him. The younger tamer sat up eyes wide, sweating with fear. Ryo sat down on the bed and pulled the smaller boy into his arms murmuring gentle reassurances. Jenrya buried his face in the brunette's warm chest and tried to calm down. After a while he reluctantly pulled away from Ryo to look into his cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"I have these nightmares sometimes. Just stupid stuff really..losing Terriermon..my friends...my family..being left alone. I guess I'm just weak," whispered Jenrya a tear sliding down his cheek. Ryo reached over and wiped it away.  
  
"You're not weak Jen-chan," said Ryo pulling the younger boy once more into his arms and holding him tight.  
  
"Sleep beside me.please," asked Jenrya cuddling closer. Ryo nodded rocking the younger boy gently before lying down beside him in the bed. He kept his arms wrapped around the younger boy who clung to him like a security blanket.  
  
"Go to sleep pet," said Ryo placing a soft kiss on Jenrya's forehead. The younger tamer blushed and buried his head in Ryo's chest trying to hide it. He murmured a goodnight and slowly fell asleep in the older boy's arms. Ryo smiled, thinking how beautiful Jenrya looked before joining him in dreamland.  
  
Atsuki: I hoped you liked this, I meant to make it longer then decided nah I'd save it till the next chapter.  
  
Ryo: (annoyed) and when do my Jen-chan and I get together?  
  
Atsuki: Next chapter stupid!  
  
Ryo: Oh...YES!!!!!!!!!! *dances around throwing Jenrya plushies at the reviewers* Keep reviewing people!  
  
Atsuki: *sweatdrops* 


End file.
